


Bread

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Bread [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Could be a human AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Or not, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, You heard me. - Freeform, bossiness, bread fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: “What are you doing?”Thor jerked around, more guiltily than the situation seemed to call for.Much more guiltily. Oh my. How intriguing. Loki felt himself perk up.“I’m... making bread!” Thor flailed his hands around, pointlessly. Flustered.This was lovely. Just what had Loki stumbled into? “I see that. Strange thing to do, this late at night.”
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Bread [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869520
Comments: 28
Kudos: 76





	Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Was I going to finish the next chapter of Found Worthy last night? Yes I was! Did I ignore that and write this instead? Sure did; what the fuck!
> 
> Blame Thorki twitter, they’re bad influences! They put this idea in my brain and MADE me write it!

“What are you doing?”

Thor jerked around, more guiltily than the situation seemed to call for.

Much more guiltily. Oh my. How intriguing. Loki felt himself perk up.

“I’m... making bread!” Thor flailed his hands around, pointlessly. Flustered.

This was lovely. Just what had Loki stumbled into? “I see that. Strange thing to do, this late at night.”

“I... Baking is relaxing! I couldn’t sleep!”

“Of course.” Loki strolled idly closer. Thor looked like he wanted to flee, but dared not leave whatever evidence he guarded behind.

“A- Anyway! This is about to go in the oven! Sorry if I woke you; I’ll be quieter!”

A dismissal. Loki strolled right up to Thor’s side, and leaned against him, shoulder to shoulder. He could feel Thor’s tension. He smirked. Then looked down at the bread from the proper angle.

He blinked.

Then laughed.

“A butt? You made an ass out of bread?” He shook his head. “A bit childish, I suppose, but...”

Thor laughed. And it was that nervous-but-trying-to-fake-relief laugh. “Ha! Yeah. I was just... half asleep. Childish sense of humor! Anyway, I’ll put this in the-“

“Is that a HOLE?”

“Uh. No.”

Loki whipped his head around, and shifted back, to properly stare at his brother.

Thor blushed. Deeply.

Loki narrowed his eyes.

Thor swallowed.

Loki crossed his arms, and watched Thor for long, heavy seconds.

Then he looked down at the bread.

“Well, you’re going to need to make the hole a lot bigger than that.”

Thor made a choking noise.

Loki felt a quietly thrilled smile on his lips, as he twisted around Thor to lean against his back, murmuring into his ear over his shoulder. “You can’t just tease the poor thing and abandon it unfulfilled, Thor.” He settled his hands on Thor’s sides. “I want to see you fuck it.”

Thor groaned. “Loki!”

“Go on, Thor. Prepare it for your big cock. I know you know how.”

The thrill he felt, as Thor slowly raised his hands back to the dough, and slid one thumb into that loose, buttered hole, was beyond anything he’d felt in years.

“Go on, Thor. I know you can do better than that. You wouldn’t treat a lover like that. Show me, brother.”

Thor groaned. And gently parted the dough’s cheeks. And dove in with two thick, strong fingers.

Loki gave Thor a soft, appreciative sigh. “Oh yes, brother. Now you’re getting somewhere. That’s just how to do it.” He nudged his hips just slightly forward. Just enough to let Thor feel just how excited he was.

Thor gasped. And plunged a third finger in.

“Oh perfect.” Loki murmured, after a moment of squelching. “Absolutely perfect, Thor. I think that’s quite the right size, don’t you?”

Thor nodded, apparently unable to speak.

“Now, into the oven.”

Loki had to detach from his back, while he got the bread baking. He settled half-seated on the edge of the counter, and watched Thor set a timer for thirty minutes.

Thor straightened. And cleared his throat. Preparing to reclaim his dignity.

Oh no. Loki was far from done with him. “You dirty, dirty boy.” He said, letting the words slide out like poison. “Sit down, brother dear. I said I want to see you fuck it. You’re staying right here.”

Time passed. Loki watched Thor, staring him down through the silence. A few times, Thor shifted, as if he was rethinking such obeiance.

“And in the apron Mother gave you!” Loki hissed, or similar shame, any time Thor looked as if he might rise. “You wicked, perverted slut.”

Thor sat. His erection was clear, even through his apron.

Loki rubbed the heel of his hand against his own interested cock. Patience, patience…

At last, the timer went off, and Thor jumped up, and somehow ran the single step to the oven.

And out came two perfect, golden asscheeks. With, still visible between them, a clear hole.

At once, Loki was back behind his brother. Not pressing against him this time, but with light, barely-there fingertips on his shoulders. And so close to his skin that Thor would feel the heat of him, a breath away.

“Poor thing. It’s so hot and bothered you can’t even fuck it yet. You know how to relax a lover, don’t you, brother?”

“Fuck, Loki...” Thor whispered it softly, almost awed. Then he began gingerly massage the golden cheeks. Lifting them. Spreading them.

His fingers teased over the rim of the steaming hole.

“Brother, really. I know you’re more of a gentleman than that.” His teasing fingertips wandered lightly, lightly, down Thor’s bare, exposed arms. “You’re not just going to fuck it dry. The poor thing.”

“Fuck!” Thor whispered again. As he reached over and retrieved the nice cold butter, and cut off a slice.

Loki moaned his approval, as Thor began working the butter into the hole, then cut off a second cold slice. Hmm. Hopefully this would cool the hole itself faster.

He didn’t fancy Thor being out of commission with a burnt dick, after all.

Amused by the thought, Loki leaned closer, finally bumping his chest into Thor, and teased at biting his neck, letting him feel teeth against his skin. He watched, fascinated, as Thor prepared the hole.

Oh. Watching those fingers work was sending the most delicious tingles up his spine. He knew exactly how that lucky breadhole felt!

After long enough, after the steam had died down, Loki could wait no longer. “It’s ready. Oh, Thor, it’s so ready. Fuck it. Let me see you fuck it!”

Thor groaned loudly. He opened his pants. He lined his huge, hard cock up against the hole. And, with Loki pressed against his back, watching over his shoulder, he began to fuck it.

Loki gasped. It was wonderful!

The poor bread didn’t last long, of course, cracking and splitting under the use. What a way to go! But Thor’s hands cupped around the sides of the cheeks, holding it mostly together, and Loki pressed as close as he could, and stretched his arms around Thor, and helped.

“Oh, fuck it, Thor, pound it, let me see you destroy it! You beautiful pervert, you horny slut. Fuck that bread, Thor, fuck it!” He hissed the words right into Thor’s ear, even as his hips pushed with Thor’s, as if he could drive him even harder.

“You beautiful, lovely, perfect thing! Let me see, brother! Let me see you fuck that bread!”

Thor was grunting with effort, fucking the ruined bread, pounding it, then-

“Loki!” he growled, as he came, spilling into the hot, crumbled bread.

Oh yes. That was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

He nipped at Thor’s neck, then kissed it soothingly, as Thor’s heart rate slowed, and his breathing returned to normal.

Then he released his brother, who made it two steps, and slumped into a chair.

Almost humming with cheer, Loki set about moving the wrecked bread to a plate, which he carried over, and set beside his brother.

Then he broke off a piece from the more intact areas on the edge, unable to bring himself to disturb the beautiful wreckage in the middle. And he dipped it in the leaking cum.

With Thor staring in beautiful disbelief, he popped the bread in his mouth.

“Mmm. Your bread is delicious as always, brother. But I must say, this sauce is just perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I’m on Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and occasionally on Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive)


End file.
